


The Seduction of Jeong Yunho by the Vampire Choi San

by ScarlettSiren



Series: Nōmenclātūra [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asexual Character, Blood Drinking, Demisexual Character, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sequel, This has the everyone/everyone scene that people have been asking for, Vampires, belly bulge, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/pseuds/ScarlettSiren
Summary: San has lived for nearly a hundred years. San grew up in poverty, always struggling to survive… but after becoming a vampire, he has grown quite used to getting what he wants.And right now, San wants Jeong Yunho.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Everyone/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Kim Yonghwan | Eden, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Nōmenclātūra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344856
Comments: 40
Kudos: 485
Collections: Collection - Another Name for the Devil, The K-Pop Storybook





	The Seduction of Jeong Yunho by the Vampire Choi San

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to JUST write a bit about San and Yunho (this was before I even added the YunGiSan to ANFTD) but then I decided to drop it for other projects. However, I promised Atiny that once we reached 1000 kudos on ANFTD I would write the BIG everyone/everyone smut scene readers have often asked me for, and I decided putting it at the end of this would work perfectly. Title inspired by "The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford"
> 
> If you somehow ended up here and you haven’t read Another Name for the Devil and the other fics in this series, I highly recommend that you do so before reading this! It won’t make much sense out of context!

As first meetings went, Yunho’s and San’s was not what anyone would have described as ideal.

Yunho was badly injured. San offered to save him in the only way he could.

Thankfully, he hadn’t had to turn him, but it was a close thing.

San first took notice of Yunho’s disposition. He was bleeding out, covered in rubble with his base burnt down around him and he still managed to smile. Fear and dread were cloying at the edges of his scent; he was terrified… terrified for Jongho, for Hongjoong, terrified he was going to die.

But he looked at San, a stranger… a vampire, and he _ smiled. _

San questioned just how someone like him could have worked with a hunter like Kim Hongjoong, who’d cursed vampires at every turn before becoming closer to their coven.

San’s curiosity about Jeong Yunho was sparked then.

***

It was decided that Hongjoong’s team would be living with them for the foreseeable future, while the investigation on the Seoul disappearances was still ongoing.

Curiosity burned brightly, until it became nothing short of attraction.

San, of course, fell easier than most. It was in his nature.

Yunho spent most of his time working on the computers in the security room or down in the garage setting up his forge. When he did spend time in the mansion, he stayed close to Jongho and Hongjoong, which San could understand. He didn’t want to scare the human away, so he did his best to not overwhelm him with attention or advances.

It was hard. San was a naturally exuberant and affectionate person, which many people found overwhelming. It was difficult to keep himself reined in, but he managed, mostly leaving his filthiest thoughts whispered conspiratorially to Wooyoung and allowing Yunho to remain none the wiser.

He offered him his help when he could, and even offered playful, flirty banter when he could see that Yunho’s mind was not occupied with the investigation. Yunho just gave his sweet laughter in return, blessing San with golden smiles.

San wanted to do unspeakable things to Jeong Yunho, and it was getting harder to keep that to himself.

***

Eventually, San broke.

Rather, it was less that San broke, and more that he simply refused to keep putting a leash on himself. He was used to getting what he wanted. He had grown up in poverty, had lived most of his human life destitute and starving… vampirism had been a gift, and a new standard. Sure, he had been a bit petty, and quite selfish, but he deserved it. He wasn’t hurting anyone.

He had been dancing around Yunho for nearly two weeks, kindly offering his blood when the human had need of it with only the barest of innuendos. Yunho always took it gratefully, thanking San with a sweet, genuine smile. San became less subtle about his appreciation for physical contact, cuddling with Yunho in the common areas of the mansion as he would anyone else. The human never spurned him. In fact, he seemed to happily cuddle right back, reveling in the affection.

To be clear, it was actually Hongjoong’s fault that San chose to stop beating around the bush.

San had taken a jab at the pride of hunters and, of course, said hunter had to retaliate. It had been a typical dig at San’s sexual nature… he was used to those, by then. But while they were busy bickering about Hongjoong’s involvement in the coven’s more salacious activities, San decided he was done with being subtle.

“I can be nice just because you seem sweet.” San had said to Yunho, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “But I would definitely love it if you let me suck you off, then ride you ‘til you come.”

Yunho had choked. Across the room, Jongho had also choked, and Hongjoong looked as though he was mere seconds from flinging himself off the nearest cliff.

Seonghwa had berated him, Yeosang countered his protests, and San just sat dejectedly next to Yunho, clinging to his sleeve and pouting.

Yunho cleared his throat, though, his face blazingly hot as he leaned down next to San’s ear. “We could… try that, if you’d like.”

San couldn’t help but beam up at him, dimples and all, chirping a delighted, “Okay!” before leaning back into his side.

San loved getting what he wanted. Most especially when he was getting someone as tall and gorgeous and sweet as Jeong Yunho.

***

It didn’t happen right away. Which, San supposed was pretty reasonable. Yunho seemed a bit timid about the whole thing, and there was still the research effort, of which he was a part. San stayed far away from it. He wasn’t useful on the internet front and Yeosang had the library angle well and truly covered with Wooyoung. He felt he didn’t really have a place in all the chaos, so he remained several steps back.

There was a certain point, though, when their research seemed to reach a brick wall. That brought frustration to the whole team, to most of the _ mansion, _and San finally felt as though he could contribute.

He was very, _ very _skilled at helping other people forget their frustrations.

San watched as Yunho parted from Jongho, glancing down the hallway as if trying to discern whose room was whose. San wondered if he’d already decided to seek his company that night.

“Hey.” San piped up, appearing at Yunho’s side. The human startled somewhat overdramatically, clutching his chest as his heart hammered faster for just a moment.

“Ah! You scared me, San! I was actually, uh… looking for you.” Yunho cleared his throat, a beautiful, light flush spreading up to his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“What a coincidence, because I was looking for you.” San replied coyly, stepping into his space. Yunho backed up until he hit the wall, trembling nervously as San trailed a finger down his chest. “Getting shy on me now? What happened to seeking me out?”

“It’s just, ah… it’s been a grueling last few days, I guess.” Yunho swallowed. “And I thought about what you said the other night, you know… it seemed like it might be… nice.”

“Mm, right. Nice. What is it I said the other night, again?” San teased, running both hands up Yunho’s sides. “That I’d like to… suck you off, then ride you ‘til you come?”

Yunho choked, true to form, and San laughed.

“Those weren’t just words.” San told him, falling to his knees and slipping his fingertips into the waistband of the other’s jeans. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll have forgotten all about the grueling week you’ve had.”

San was true to his word. He sucked Yunho off right there in the hallway until he heard Seonghwa and Hongjoong coming up the stairs, then pushed Yunho into his bedroom to finish what they had started.

His room shared a wall with Seonghwa’s, but he didn’t much care. He let Yunho watch while he prepped himself, then sunk down on Yunho’s cock with a satisfied trill. The human looked up at him like he was gazing upon an angel, and San lived for the attention. He gave no quarter, working his hips hard and fast and with no small amount of skill.

Yunho was quickly lost to the sensations, letting out a moan that was definitely too loud… but San just delighted in it. When both of them finally came, he didn’t give a damn who heard them.

He fell asleep filthy and exhausted, wrapped up in the arms of his warm, cuddly human.

***

The next morning, instead of waking up to a warm embrace or a surprise blow job or something equally as agreeable, San had awoken to searing pain. The window of his room had been shattered, the sunlight pouring in, and it scorched the very flesh from his bones as he wailed in agony, trying to get his bearings, to figure out what was happening.

Yunho had eventually managed to wrap him up in the duvet, shouldering open the door and meeting the others in the hall. San was delirious with pain, and he didn’t remember everything that had happened in the minutes that followed. He only remembered the relief offered to him by Seonghwa’s ancient blood, and the tender offer of a fresh, human vein. Yunho’s own neck.

San took it, feeding carefully, as the world faded in and out of focus.

The hours following were murky and dim. San spent much of it guzzling blood bags and staying under the influence of Seonghwa’s ancient blood to keep the pain dulled. Both Mingi and Yunho stood vigil over him, it seemed, leaving him to sleep in the bed alone as to not disturb his healing wounds. San lamented the lack of cuddles.

When the fog in his brain lifted and he did not feel pain for the first time in over a day, he could have cried in relief.

He sat up and looked himself over, finding that all his burns were healed. If he squinted, the skin appeared slightly more pink than usual in the spots where the damage had been the worst, but even that was fading by the second.

“San!” Yunho yelped from the window seat, practically diving over to the bed. He was the only one in the room with him, Mingi apparently having ducked out to take care of something. “Do you need me to get Seonghwa?”

“No, I feel okay now. Thank you.” San waved him off. “So, what happened? It was some kind of attack on the mansion?”

“Mostly a warning, we think. For digging too deep on this ancient vampire.” Yunho said. “It was me and Hongjoong, we did something stupid, and put everyone at risk—”

“Did everyone else make it out okay?” San asked.

“Y-yeah, um, Seonghwa was burned, but not as severely. Everyone else was fine. You got the worst of it.” Yunho looked down guiltily, hands balling into fists. “San I’m… I’m so sorry. You… you literally saved my life and I let you get roasted alive right next to me!”

“Yunho, it’s fine. I know you’re a really heavy sleeper, and you’re not equipped to handle emergency situations quite like your hunters are.” San insisted. “Besides, I’m all better now. No use in dwelling on it.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Yunho…” San cut him off, his tone low and a little irritated. “Look, I’m just not the grudgey-type, okay? Not over important stuff. And anyway, you were kind enough to offer your neck, without even hesitating. You’ve already made it up to me.”

Yunho didn’t respond, just pouting dejectedly. He couldn’t so easily forgive himself.

“Sannie!” Mingi’s voice suddenly burst from the doorway as he returned, noticing San was awake. “You’re okay!”

San had to brace himself as he was tackled into a loving embrace, but even through all the joy, he couldn’t help but watch as Yunho wrung his hands in his lap and continued to beat himself up over and over again, even if it was only in his mind.

***

With San’s recovery came new developments.

Yunho forgave himself. Mingi called San out for milking his injury for all it was worth. And both San and Mingi introduced Yunho to the idea that _ both _of them had the hots for him.

Honestly, San was convinced someone would have to be blind not to be head over heels for Jeong Yunho. Blind and a fool, because even someone who couldn’t see could feel his kind nature, could hear his earnest words, his sweet laughter—

San was… admittedly a little far gone for his beautiful new human. And Mingi was there right along with him.

Wooyoung was more merciful to him than San himself had been to Wooyoung back when their newest fledgling finally slept with Yeosang. None of them were particularly subtle about the new development, but other than Hongjoong making a few suggestive comments to Yunho, no one really bothered them about it.

They fell into bed together much like they tended to do lately… except, on one particular evening, instead of one of their usual positions, Mingi started out by fucking San all on his own. San was about to complain of his lack of inclusion on Yunho’s behalf, but then the human was behind him, pressing his fingers in alongside Mingi’s cock and _ oh, _San could’ve come right then.

He couldn’t even formulate a proper sentence or question, just looked at Mingi and made a strangled sort of noise as he rolled his hips back eagerly.

“Yeah, baby… you wanna take both of us?” He cooed sweetly. “You did complain to me a while back that you hadn’t gotten to try something like this in a long time.”

“I _ did!” _San gasped out, thrilled. “But are you sure it’s—Yunho, you’re okay with it?”

“More than okay.” Yunho replied, rutting his hips up eagerly, grinding against his ass. “Mingi ‘n I already talked about it… so you just focus on relaxing, okay?”

“God if I could marry two people it would be the both of you.” San blurted out thoughtlessly, rolling his hips down again.

“Such a romantic.” Mingi teased, leaning forward to kiss the corner of his mouth.

San could admit that he probably _ wasn’t _much of a romantic, but only because he loved so recklessly. And it was easy to fall for someone who so clearly thought about his wants and needs.

It was difficult, taking the two of them… neither were built particularly small and too much friction was a concern because there was a human in the equation. But Yunho took his time stretching San out before pushing in alongside Mingi, letting out a sound that San would not soon forget, punched from his chest and hot against San’s ear.

Their movements were slow and stilted but San was in heaven. Loomed over on either side by the two of them, moved up and down onto the both of them like some kind of rag doll, he reveled in relinquishing control. He knew he was in good hands.

Yunho was the first to break, gripping hard into San’s hips and shaking as he came, gasping into San’s neck. Mingi wasn’t far behind, and Yunho barely got his wits about himself again in time to reach around and grip San’s cock, working him to completion before Mingi completely lost his rhythm. The both of them wailed weakly as San’s body clamped around them, milking them for all they were worth.

A shower seemed like a good idea, but none of them was quite ready to move, San’s body wracked with sporadic tremors while Yunho struggled to catch his breath. All of Mingi’s limbs felt like jelly.

San fell asleep tangled between them, utterly content.

***

The three of them getting together became a regular thing.

Perhaps a little… _ too _regular.

San and Mingi had been vampires for a long time. It had been a while since either of them had taken human lovers with any kind of regularity.

Truthfully, they would both admit to their own idiocy for allowing it to happen, but they had all been caught up in the moment. San had lost track of the number of times Yunho had come, sandwiched between Mingi and himself with Mingi still fucking him from behind, San’s hand wrapped around both of their cocks at the front. He was a filthy, slick mess of sweat and come and even a small amount of blood as it oozed messily down over his collarbones and shoulder blades from two twin bites to either side of his neck.

It was a lot. It had been a lot. Whether it was from exertion, blood loss, heat or some combination of all of it, Yunho’s breathing had gone quick and shallow, completely out of sync with Mingi’s movements against him.

San watched as his lashes fluttered, his eyes rolling back before he collapsed onto Mingi, completely motionless.

“Yunho?” San cradled his face, angling his head back down, but his eyes didn’t open again. “Yunho? Oh my god—Yunho?!”

Yunho ended up being fine after some rest and a few sugary drinks, even finding it in himself to have a good laugh about the whole thing… but it was clear that Jongho and Seonghwa would never let them live it down.

***

Their little family was growing. Yunho and Jongho became a part of the coven, just like the rest of them. They might not have been vampires, but they fit in seamlessly regardless.

Things could not have been more different when Eden was turned.

Eden was… difficult. San had always depended upon his infectious personality and seductive charms to ensure he got along with new members of their coven.

None of these seemed to work on Eden.

In fact, Eden seemed to completely detest him.

And he _ only _detested San, judging by the way he acted around the others. He didn’t seem to bother much with Yeosang and Wooyoung, but they tended to keep to themselves. Regardless, he didn’t tell them to fuck off whenever they accidentally entered the same room as him, as became a habit for him whenever San came too near his orbit.

Yunho’s sweet assurances were the only thing that kept him from going completely insane in the weeks following Eden’s transition into vampirism.

San made a habit of griping about the hunter to Yunho, mostly because Mingi was apparently on his good side… at least, San assumed so, since he’d run across them making out in the middle of the hallway not too long ago. And sure, Eden had helped him out of a tough spot or two, but the moment he got too close, he lashed out like some kind of feral barn cat.

San would usually have been ranting to Yunho, but Yunho was busy down in the forge, repairing a gun that Hongjoong had ruined on his last hunt. So he just quietly stewed about the hunter’s latest rebuff of his very presence while they played Smash before Mingi noticed something was off.

“Sannie, you okay? You never let me cream you _ that _ hard.” Mingi said, sounding concerned.

“Phrasing.” San grumbled. “It’s just… I can’t really talk to _ you _ about it, I mean, it’s obvious Eden actually _ likes _ you, it’s just _ me _he hates.”

“Huh? There’s nothing between me and Eden. He just, like… kissed me that one time.” Mingi explained. “And besides, he said he didn’t like it.”

San’s expression grew stormy. “That absolute bastard—”

San didn’t expect that he _ always _ had to get his way, but he would be _ damned _ if he let someone make a fool of him in his own house.

***

All things considered, San wasn’t the best at confrontation.

Despite careful planning, despite getting out his frustrations as much as possible beforehand, all it had taken to make San snap was Eden catching an attitude with him when they happened to cross paths in the common area.

It was the _ common area, _ and some territorial hunter wasn’t allowed to _ call fucking dibs. _San was livid, rounding on him with fire in his eyes.

“You know, I’ve met a lot of pricks in my life but Eden, you are the fucking _ cactus.” _

“Wow.” Eden grunted, rolling his eyes. “I suppose I can’t expect a much more inspired insult since pricks are just about the only thing that’s ever on your mind.”

“Oh, a dick joke. Now _ that’s _inspired. I absolutely don’t hear variations on ‘San is a slut’ digs on the daily.” He countered.

“That’s not an insult, it’s a statement.” Eden quipped. “Be a slut all you want. I just wish you weren’t so annoying about it.”

“I am literally _ existing _ in my own fucking _ living room.” _ San growled. “I don’t know what crawled up your ass and _ died _but you need an emotional enema.”

Eden scoffed in disbelief. “Is your entire vocabulary built around dick and ass metaphors or something?”

“Is your entire existence built around hating me or something?” San countered. “What did I ever do to you?”

“You’re pushy, and touchy.” Eden bit back. “I’m not much for physicality.”

“You made out with Mingi!” San cried. “Right in front of me!”

“I don’t need to explain myself to _ you.” _Eden snapped.

“Oh. Oh, I see. You just did it to get me off your back. Gotcha. Well _ fine, _ okay, message received! I just wanted to welcome you like I welcome everyone else into this coven, okay? Excuse me for trying to be _ nice.” _

“Don’t even try to play like you’re taking the moral high road here.” Eden countered. “You’re just trying to get your dick wet.”

“I can respect boundaries, all right? If it’s an impossibility or something, then just _ tell _ me? But you’re fine with fucking around with Seonghwa and Hongjoong, and you made out with _ Mingi _ instead of just _ talking _ to me _ —” _

“I say again: I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

“I am not demanding an explanation: I am asking for a straight answer.” San said slowly, frustration dripping from every word. “Are we an impossibility?”

“I can’t answer that.” Eden replied stiffly.

“Well it’s not a no!” San rebuffed, sighing loudly. “Fine, whatever. String me along. I can see it amuses you.”

With that, he stormed off, going to look for Yunho. All Yunho had to do was smile and he’d feel a hundred times better.

That night, Yunho did a lot more than smile for him, and sure enough, San’s mood improved.

***

San eventually hatched a plan.

It wasn’t a malicious one… it was more so intended to gauge Eden’s involvement in the coven.

After all, they’d welcomed every new vampire the same way, so why would he be the exception?

He floated the idea to Seonghwa and Hongjoong first, because they would have to be the ones to bring it up to Eden. They were the only two he seemed to be involved with behind closed doors, so San figured they were his best shot.

Seonghwa appeared ambivalent, but Hongjoong agreed to bring it up to Eden. It almost seemed as though he was amused by the idea of it, like he wanted to yank Eden’s chain a bit, too. San could respect him for that.

The others were easier. Mingi and Yunho readily agreed. Yeosang would be harder. San went to Wooyoung instead, because he knew his chances were better with him.

He caught him alone while he was practicing a new dance routine in the music room. San actually sat back and enjoyed the view for a while, finding his movements graceful and pleasing to watch. When Wooyoung caught sight of him, he stopped, pausing his music.

“Hey, Sannie… what’s up?”

“Nothing dire, you didn’t have to stop. It was nice.” San told him, smiling. “I actually wanted to ask if you and Yeosangie would be interested in joining us tonight.”

“For what?” At San’s suggestive look, his mouth fell open. “Ah. Why did I even ask?”

“Oh come on. It’s been ages.” San wheedled. “And we never properly welcomed Eden into the coven.”

“Have you _ asked _him?” Wooyoung countered dubiously. “I’m pretty sure he got his welcome from Seonghwa—and Hongjoong—and that’s all he was interested in.”

“Says you. He made out with Mingi the other week!”

Wooyoung’s brow knit together. “Oh. That’s not what I expected.”

“Me either.” San grunted, leaving out the part that he’d said he hadn’t liked it. “But don’t worry, he’ll be invited. Everyone will be… save Jongho, obviously. But I gave him a timetable so he can look after Yunho, you know how he is.”

“I mean, I guess if it’s an everyone thing, sure. I’ll ask Yeosang if he wants in, but he’ll probably agree.”

“Great!” San grinned, pressing a kiss to Wooyoung’s cheek before all but skipping down the hall.

Everything was coming together.

***

Seonghwa’s bed was admittedly huge, but with eight people upon it, space seemed to be at a premium.

Yeosang and Wooyoung were tangled together at one corner of the bed, looking as though they were trying to stay out of everyone’s way. Mingi and Yunho, their tall frames using the most space, took up most of the center of the bed, with San wedged comfortably between them.

Seonghwa himself was seated back against the headboard, Hongjoong to one side of him and Eden to the other. The eldest vampire was the only one wearing any real amount of clothing… just a dark silk robe loosely tied around his waist, and Eden had opted to keep his boxer-briefs on for the time being. He lounged against the pillows without a trace of shame, years upon years worth of scars proudly on display, but he did appear at least a little tense when any amount of attention was given his way by anyone other than Seonghwa or Hongjoong. Luckily for him, the others were mostly wrapped up in each other, kissing and grinding and groping as though no one else was watching.

“Is this really how you welcome people into your coven?” Eden asked, though his tone was softer than it was accusatory.

“Just one of the ways.” Seonghwa answered. “It isn’t for everyone. Do not feel pressured to participate, or to participate outside of your comfort zone.”

“I pretty much just watched the first time.” Hongjoong admitted. “Granted, that was before I was turned, but even since… I don’t always join in.”

“Hongjoong is just too obsessed with Seonghwa to let his dick stray for too long.” San teased, winking at him. “Don’t worry, you’ll get plenty bored after a few decades. That’s why it’s a good thing we’re all here.”

“Ironic of you to say, since we’ve all bore witness to your griping over the _ lack _of Seonghwa in your own sex life.” Yeosang countered. “And you have known him for, what was it? The better part of seventy years?”

“Listen, it’s only because Seonghwa has always been stingy with us, let’s be real here.” San snapped. “Things have gotten spicier since Wooyoung joined the fold.”

“Because we have taken on three new vampires in little over a year.” Seonghwa reminded them. “Along with two live-in familiars. We have more than doubled the coven’s size in such a short period. Naturally, it’s been a rather thrilling experience for you all, I am sure.”

“There is _ so _ much talking going on right now, and not a _ single _dick in my mouth. I’m launching a formal protest.” San griped.

Yeosang groaned. “For the love of _ god, _you and your formal protests—”

“Will someone _ please _get this man a dick and shut him the hell up?” Eden cut in.

San turned toward the hunter with a gleam in his eyes. “I’ll gladly take yours, big boy.”

“Bet you would.” Eden goaded. “Too bad my answer’s still no.”

“Aw, c’mon!” San sighed, biting his lip seductively. “Promise I’d make it _ so _good for you—”

“And that’s enough.” Mingi interrupted, shoving San toward Yunho as the human moved so he was laid out on the bed with his head hanging off at the edge of it. “Suck Yunho’s dick. End of discussion.”

San whined defeatedly, but did as he was told, running his hands up Yunho’s thighs and nosing at the crease where they met his hip. 

When Mingi stepped off the bed to settle behind Yunho’s head, however, Seonghwa spoke up.

“Mingi… just what are you doing?”

He looked between his sire and Yunho, then back again. “Uh… well…”

“This is the only angle where I can take him down completely…” Yunho piped up helpfully.

“That… seems like a choking hazard.” Seonghwa commented. “Yunho still has to breathe, Mingi—”

“It’s fine, people do it in porn all the time. Human porn.” Yunho said.

“Seonghwa, please quit backseat fucking.” San complained, snapping up the lube. “Eden, Hongjoong… will one of you please distract him?”

Seonghwa scoffed. “I do not need _ distracting—” _

“Eh, you _ were _getting a little maternal there. Could probably do with a distraction.” Hongjoong said, lying back against Eden and pulling Seonghwa down on top of them both.

San chuckled victoriously, working his slicked-up fingers into Yunho while Mingi slowly fed him his cock.

Next to them on the bed, Yeosang had Wooyoung pinned down on the mattress, attacking his neck with gentle, teasing bites.

And it was nice… all of them, getting together. Though it maybe wasn’t precisely what San had pictured. Perhaps that was a symptom of the fact that he was the only one not on the receiving end of any pleasure; he was busy working Yunho over with his fingers and mouth while the human deepthroated Mingi with more passion than anyone needing to breathe really should have. Next to them, Yeosang had graduated from teasing Wooyoung to fucking him hard and languid into the bed, murmuring in his ear about how sweet he sounded, how everyone could hear him, could see how good he looked. At the headboard, Hongjoong was rocking in a now-naked Eden’s lap, though he was facing away from him, toward Seonghwa, kissing him with a fierce intensity while Seonghwa fucked Eden beneath him.

San was a generous lover, but he wouldn’t consider himself to be particularly selfless. He liked to please and to _ be _ pleased. Judging by the way Yunho was writhing under him, groaning around Mingi’s cock and desperately gripping at the duvet, he was doing a decent job at it. But no one was pleasing _ him, _and it stung a little. He felt left out, and it seemed unfair… especially since this night had been his suggestion in the first place.

He wasn’t able to dwell on it for too long, however; despite his wandering mind, Yunho was quickly falling apart under his ministrations. When it became too intense and he started moving too much, Mingi laid his hand over Yunho’s throat, urging him to still. Mingi’s hips didn’t stop, however, and the vampire hissed as he felt himself moving in Yunho’s throat beneath his own palm.

“M’really close, gorgeous… you’re taking me so well.” Mingi said, shuddering when Yunho groaned around him.

San knew it was petty, but he wanted some of that for himself. Some of _ anything. _He redoubled his efforts, and within seconds, Yunho was squirming again, so hard that he started to choke. Mingi pulled out, stroking over himself hard and fast and whispering encouraging filth that San just tuned out. Yunho took the opportunity to gulp down air freely, though he eagerly opened his mouth for Mingi’s come.

Yunho was shaking and crying out beneath him, making a mess of his own chest as Mingi did the same to his face. San loved listening to the way Yunho’s heartbeat ramped up, and for a moment, he forgot his own need just to revel in how wrecked he looked gasping for air and shaking underneath him.

Perhaps somewhat surprisingly, Eden and Hongjoong were the next to come. Vampirism was still so new to Eden, everything still fresh and sensitive and overwhelming… and under Seonghwa’s expert hands, Hongjoong was always helpless to resist. Seonghwa indulged them, too, allowing himself to succumb as Hongjoong begged him to surrender to the feeling. San was certain both Wooyoung and Yeosang had come, too, judging by the absolute _ wail _Wooyoung gave, followed by a snarled groan from his sire.

When Mingi flopped down on the bed and threw an arm over his eyes, San could have screamed.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” He whined, nudging at him somewhat violently.

“You didn’t get off?” Mingi asked absently.

“From _ what? _No one touched me!” San bit back. “As hot as all of you are, no, I didn’t cream myself just from watching you.”

“You can fuck me, Sannie.” Yunho told him in a voice like sandpaper, his throat obviously in rough shape from Mingi’s earlier treatment.

“Uh, no.” San declined. “You need a break first. We agreed to watch your limits more carefully.”

Yunho shrugged, but almost seemed relieved that he didn’t take him up on it.

“Well, I need a minute.” Mingi grunted.

“I didn’t say it had to be _ you.” _San mumbled.

“You got something else in mind?” Mingi asked.

San looked around for a moment, crossing his arms. It was like a high school cafeteria; everyone separated into their usual cliques.

“What’s the point of us all fucking together if we’re just fucking the same people we fuck when we’re off on our own?”

“The vocabulary was a bit lacking, but I kinda get what he’s saying. He has a point.” Wooyoung admitted. “I mean, the proximity is nice and all, family togetherness and all that, but I’m pretty sure the whole point of this was for everyone to…”

“Commingle?” Seonghwa spoke up, smirking in amusement. “Very well, then… who is it you would most like to commingle with, San?”

San perked, then, sitting up. “Well, since he’s the newest fledgling, I’d like it if Eden would—”

“Hard pass.” Eden grunted, cutting him off.

San let out a disappointed sigh. “You’re so mean!”

“He is allowed to have limits, San.” Seonghwa reminded. “Surely something else would satisfy you.”

“Well, I remember him whining about being the last to get to fuck me.” Wooyoung said. “So, is that something you’d like to do again, Sannie?”

“If you can bear to be away from Yeosang for more than five minutes.” San muttered petulantly.

“Or, I could just take you both.” Wooyoung retorted, winking. Yeosang seemed to like that idea, judging by the way his grip tightened on his fledgling’s hip.

“I thank the gods every day for you being part of this family, Wooyoungie.” San breathed out, crawling over into his space.

“You tried to choke me out with a Switch controller last week, but okay.”

“I have… many intense emotions when it comes to you.” San dodged, resting a hand against Wooyoung’s neck. “How about you let me and Yeosang fuck you ‘til you cry and we forget all about that?”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “Sure, Sannie.”

“Mingi, per usual, is tapped out, so he can take a break.” San commented, nudging the other vampire with his foot as if to push him further away on the bed.

“Hey, fuck you.” He sniped back weakly, nuzzling into Yunho’s neck. “He’s so mean to me…”

“That’s quite all right, Yunho should take a break to hydrate regardless.” Seonghwa said, motioning to the nightstand. “Mingi, make sure he drinks something.”

“Mm, ‘kay.” Mingi grumbled, nudging Yunho toward the other end of the bed so he could grab one of the drinks that was set out for him.

“Geez, coordinating nights like these has become a chore, huh?” Hongjoong commented.

“Like brokering the Accords.” Seonghwa muttered jokingly with a conspiratorial smirk toward Eden, who laughed openly.

“Close, but the view’s better.” Eden quipped back, grinning.

“You’ll need to work up to it again.” Yeosang murmured against Wooyoung’s cheek as he maneuvered him more toward the center of the bed.

“Ideally, Mingi or Yunnie should fuck you first, since they have the most girth.” San said. “I mean, Eden’s also up there, but he’s—”

“No thanks.”

“—a stick in the mud.” San finished. “At least he’s polite when he says no to _ you.” _

“San, what did I say about limits?” Seonghwa chided.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just saying.” San griped. “He could stand to use some manners.”

“I’ll consider being more polite to you when you become less obnoxious.” Eden said.

“The more you deny me, the more I hunger for you to fuck my brains out.” San leered.

“You will starve.” Eden deadpanned.

“You know, I’m actually fine now, if you did need me.” Yunho piped up helpfully, having downed half a glass of orange juice and regained his breath.

“That’s sweet, thank you, Yunho.” Wooyoung said, grinning brightly. “You don’t need to put a ton of energy into it, just lie down and let me do the work.”

“The _ dream.” _Mingi said wistfully from his spot by the nightstand.

“I swear, you’re like if a Slowpoke were a human.” San mumbled.

“Don’t diss my patron Pokémon, we’ll kick your ass.” Mingi retorted. “First gen was best gen.”

“God, you’re such a geezer. How can you say that when an entire seventh and eighth gen exist?” San balked.

Wooyoung halted over Yunho, hovering. “Um, I’m trying to get _ fucked _here and you two are arguing about Pokémon?”

“Absolutely no one is stopping you.” San said, swatting at Wooyoung’s bare flank.

Wooyoung couldn’t really deny that, sinking down onto Yunho in one fluid motion. “Ah… you really are big.”

Yunho, human as he was, flushed bright red from his chest to his cheeks and even the tips of his ears. “Th-thanks?”

He was clearly thrumming with nervous energy, not knowing what to do with himself, especially his hands. He finally settled them on Wooyoung’s thighs, running them up toward his hips and back down again in an almost soothing motion.

“Oh, god, and your hands are _ huge?” _ Wooyoung gasped, snatching his left wrist and bringing it up to his face. “Your fingers are so _ long, _wow, I never noticed. That’s really hot.”

Yunho bit his bottom lip, swallowing down a whine. “You trying to get me worked up or something?”

“Yunnie _ loves _to be praised. Don’t you, baby?” San teased from his spot next to Yeosang. “He’s like a puppy. Tell him he’s a good boy and he’ll do anything you ask.”

“Hmm, is that so?” Wooyoung drawled, smirking and tilting his head. “Well… think you could be a good boy and get me off before I let those other two ruin me?”

Yunho let out something between a grunt and a whimper, nodding emphatically.

“Good.” Wooyoung cooed, pulling Yunho’s wrist closer to his face until he could suck down two of his fingers. Yunho made a strangled sound, his hips kicking up erratically as he watched Wooyoung rock over him and filthily suck on the digits, running his tongue between them.

“Ooh, they’re kinda hot together, huh?” San husked against Yeosang’s ear, draping over his shoulders and running his hands over him while they both watched.

“Mm.” Yeosang grunted in agreement, clearly distracted by the scene before him.

After a long moment, Wooyoung finally pulled Yunho’s fingers free with a lewd sound, nudging his wrist downward.

“Be a good boy and put your hands on me… c’mon.”

Yunho was helpless to disobey, wrapping his soaking-wet fingers around Wooyoung’s cock as he desperately tried to follow the rhythm of his hips, erratic as it was becoming.

Neither of them lasted much longer, Wooyoung shivering and shaking as he came, his hips losing their cadence quickly. Yunho wasn’t far behind, Wooyoung’s sweet whispers of how he was such a _ good boy _ and how he made him _ feel so good _ sending him right over the edge. He was still gasping for air and feeling a little lightheaded when Wooyoung pulled off, crawling right into Yeosang’s arms.

“Ready, love?” He asked, pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Mm, yeah… been ready.” Wooyoung murmured, throwing his arms around Yeosang and kissing him deep and languid.

Once Yunho caught his breath, he moved back toward the nightstand to drink more juice, because he really wasn’t trying to faint and ruin the mood. Mingi petted at his hair as the two of them watched Wooyoung take Yeosang eagerly into his body as San slid up behind them and started fingering him.

“Tell me if it’s too much, or too fast.” San said in a quiet voice, peppering sweet kisses along Wooyoung’s neck and shoulder as he pressed his cock up against him.

Wooyoung nodded eagerly, but then threw his head back against San’s shoulder as he slid home, giving a soft, broken noise as his two lovers let out growls of satisfaction.

Next to Seonghwa, Hongjoong shuddered, making a strangled sort of sound that got caught in his chest.

Seonghwa regarded him with a knowing smirk. “Like what you are seeing, my love?”

Hongjoong coughed, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. “Um. I mean. I guess I’ve been curious, ever since watching that first time…”

“Is that something you would like to try?” Seonghwa asked softly.

“I, uh. M-maybe.”

Seonghwa glanced to Eden, who nodded and shrugged agreeably.

“You may need to take a page from Wooyoung’s book and work up to it.” Seonghwa said. “Perhaps if Mingi has rested enough, he could indulge you.”

Mingi let out an over dramatic sigh, moving over toward Hongjoong. “I guess I could. If you asked nice enough.”

“Mingi, would you do me the great courtesy of fucking me with your massive dick?” Hongjoong asked, over-polite.

“I suppose.” Mingi replied with a roll of his eyes, settling behind Hongjoong as he got on all fours. Hongjoong was already well-prepped, so he slid home without too much effort. “Some days it feels like a curse.”

“Oh, poor you.” Yunho teased, patting his thigh.

“It’s true! Everyone just uses me for my huge dick.” Mingi whined.

“Why are you complaining?” San snapped, momentarily distracted. “You’re living the dream.”

“Sometimes the dream is just a hot bath and a nap.” Mingi admitted wistfully.

San rolled his eyes. “You know, you might have the biggest dick in the house, but it’s too bad it’s attached to a lazy vampire whose stroke game has the staying power of an avocado.”

_ “San…” _Yeosang tried, a warning and a reminder all at once.

“Hey, fuck you, I don’t see you complaining about my stroke game when I’m _ rearranging your guts.” _Mingi countered.

“Oh yeah, it’s great for the first round and a half.” San said. “After that I might as well use a dildo. I’ll get about the same effect, except the dildo will stay hard.”

“You know, you’re awfully mean for someone who was begging for an orgasm not so long ago.” Eden commented.

San whirled around immediately. “I could have you begging for one, too, if you let me get my mouth on your dick—”

“Almost tempting, but only because it would force you to shut the fuck up.” Eden replied.

“I feel like I’m gonna need popcorn if I have to listen to any more of this.” Hongjoong said, looking back at Mingi. “But admittedly, your current stroke game does leave a bit to be desired. You just want me to ride you or something?”

“I am feeling very attacked.” Mingi whined. “Unlike San, I don’t have a humiliation kink. I, like Yunho, respond better to positive reinforcement.”

San bristled, his hips stilling. “Now hold on a second, we agreed no kinkshaming—”

Hongjoong sighed. “Kinks aside, then, Mingi… would you so kindly move your hips with a _ little _ more gusto, so that I can attempt to take two dicks some time _ this _century?”

“Maybe.” Mingi grunted, sounding put-upon, though he did comply.

Wooyoung let out a frustrated, muffled scream. “Oh my god if you all don’t stop killing the mood I swear to _ fuck—” _

“Just focus on me, love.” Yeosang husked, cradling his fledgling’s face and kissing him sweetly. “Don’t listen to all of them.”

“That’d… be easier, if San wasn’t… literally in my ear.” Wooyoung huffed, his eyes going a little hazy with pleasure as San _ finally _started moving his hips in rhythm again.

“Don’t worry, even if I’m bickering with Mingi, I can still fuck you so good you’ll cry. I did promise.” San cooed, moving his hips in a way that had Wooyoung wailing and scrabbling at Yeosang’s shoulders for purchase.

Mingi didn’t bother chasing an orgasm so much as just focusing on making Hongjoong eat his words. He was somewhat glad he’d never had the opportunity to fuck him when he was still human, because beneath him, Hongjoong felt so _ small, _like one too-hard thrust could break him. As it stood now, though, Hongjoong was just scratching at the duvet for a lifeline as every snap of Mingi’s hips sent him sliding up further than before, his broken noises of pleasure mixing with Wooyoung’s across the bed.

Mingi wasn’t chasing an orgasm, but it found him all the same.

Hongjoong was gloriously tight, wriggling and writhing beneath him like he didn’t know what to do with himself. Mingi was only one man… he was weak in the face of it.

Wooyoung’s noises had ramped up in both pitch and sound, his voice cracking on every in-tandem thrust. San and Yeosang were both murmuring sweet encouragements against his neck, telling him how good he felt, how sweet he sounded… and it was clear that none of them was going to last much longer.

San came first, seeing as it was his first time coming since they started. It was a miracle he’d lasted as long as he had. Wooyoung was next, shuddering and trembling in Yeosang’s arms as he came with a sharp cry. Yeosang finally let go with a visceral groan that was swallowed by Wooyoung’s eager mouth as they kissed messily.

Mingi never claimed to be a strong-willed man. He was already too far gone, and watching those three fall apart completely snapped his resolve. He gripped at Hongjoong’s hips perhaps too hard and came with a shaking groan, his hips stilling as he buried himself deep inside.

Hongjoong whined a bit as Mingi pulled out, but he knew that something even more spectacular was waiting for him.

Mingi settled next to Yunho again, wrapping him up in his arms and looking for all the world like he might just fall asleep. San eventually extricated himself from Yeosang and Wooyoung, letting the two of them cuddle up together while Yeosang nosed at Wooyoung’s neck and continued murmuring sweet praises against his skin.

Hongjoong knee-walked his way over to Seonghwa, still keyed-up and _ ready. _

Regardless, Seonghwa kissed him patiently, running his hands down over his arms. “In your own time, my love.”

“M’ready.” Hongjoong insisted, settling himself onto Seonghwa’s lap and taking him easily. The two of them looked to Eden, who slid in behind Hongjoong and took a page from San’s book, slowly pressing his fingers in alongside Seonghwa’s cock.

“You sure you can handle it?” Eden asked in a low voice, his tone more concerned than goading, but Hongjoong couldn’t help but to bristle and take it as a challenge.

“I can, m’not fragile.”

“Didn’t say you were.” Eden grunted, rolling his eyes. When he met Seonghwa’s gaze over Hongjoong’s shoulder, their sire was grinning fondly, shaking his head.

It took some time before Eden could even entertain the idea of pressing in alongside Seonghwa. He’d had to work him open with three fingers and an obscene amount of lube before Hongjoong’s body gave him enough leeway. Eventually, though, he was able to push in, and the pressure was blindingly intense. Hongjoong let out nothing short of a howl, fingertips digging tightly into the meat of Seonghwa’s shoulders as he braced himself.

After a breath of a moment, Seonghwa cradled Hongjoong’s face in his palm, leaning in to kiss him softly. “You look glorious like this, my love.”

Perhaps it was the vulnerability he allowed himself to show, perhaps it was the sheer intensity of the feat itself, but Seonghwa stared at him as though he were looking upon the face of god.

Hongjoong gave a broken moan and willed himself to move.

The friction was intense, and it tore a surprised groan from Eden as he gripped hard at Hongjoong’s hips to help him along.

Seonghwa was still the epitome of self-control, but no one could deny the look of deep adoration he gave Hongjoong was brimming with just as much heat. Even someone like him could not possibly be unaffected, seeing his lover with a look of such all-consuming pleasure on his face.

“Oh, fuck…” Eden gritted out when they finally settled into a rhythm, the smooth slide of their bodies finally reacting in tandem.

Hongjoong keened, arching back and letting his nails leave angry red lines running down Seonghwa’s chest for only a fraction of a second before his body healed them away. “Ah—ah…hy-hyung, _ hyung—!” _

It wasn’t clear if the honorific had been meant for one or both of them, but Seonghwa reacted more quickly, wrapping a hand around Hongjoong’s cock. He stroked him with the perfect amount of pressure and at just the right pace, and soon Hongjoong was shaking and moaning wildly, thrashing in their hold.

Eden’s arm slipped from his waist to wrap around him, just trying to brace him, to keep him grounded… but as his palm settled on Hongjoong’s stomach, he could _ feel _himself and Seonghwa fucking up into him, feel the way his taut abdomen swelled and bulged under the strain, and that was what did him in.

“Fuck, _ fuck—” _Eden hissed into the curve of Hongjoong’s neck as he came, but blessedly, Hongjoong was right behind him, shuddering and wailing as he made a mess of Seonghwa’s chest and hand.

Seonghwa took in the sight of them both fucked out and addled with pleasure, and let himself succumb to it, too.

A nebulous amount of time passed for Hongjoong, when he couldn’t even remember Eden pulling out and settling next to Seonghwa again. He hadn’t even noticed he, himself had rolled off of Seonghwa to lean against the headboard until minutes later when his senses finally returned to him.

It was not seconds later that a loud knock on the door called everyone’s attention, Eden’s hackles going up almost instantly.

“It’s been over an hour! This is your ‘Yunho needs hydration’ warning!” Jongho’s voice bellowed through the door.

“He has been given orange juice.” Seonghwa called back.

“And head pats!” Mingi added, ruffling Yunho’s hair playfully.

“And… head pats.” Seonghwa amended.

“I need to hear it from him.” Jongho said.

“He acts like this is a hostage situation.” San mumbled.

“I’m fine, Jongie.” Yunho yelled. “Thank you, though. You’re my hero.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t die for dick.” Jongho grunted, and then he was gone.

San shrugged. “I don’t know, I think dying for dick is a noble pursuit—”

“You _ would.” _Eden grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Look, I _ stand _for something, okay?” San countered, crawling across the bed until he was at Eden’s feet. “I’d die to get a taste of your dick. I’m prepared to grovel.”

“I bet you are.” Eden muttered. “Doesn’t change my answer.”

“What _ would _change your answer?” San asked, running his hands over the mattress next to Eden’s legs, always sure not to actually touch him. “Bet my mouth could—”

“Keep dreaming.” Eden said.

“Just how long do you plan to string me along? It’s been a _ decade!” _San complained, pouting up at him.

“I have been a vampire for six weeks.” Eden deadpanned.

“Time is relative. I’m _ suffering!” _ San wailed. “Have mercy on me! Spare a _ crumb _of dick, sir—”

“San,_ enough.” _ Seonghwa hissed, a dangerous edge to his tone that suggested he was no longer playing nice.

For a moment, the room went eerily silent in the wake of Seonghwa raising his voice, as rare an occurrence as it was.

“I have always allowed your flirtations, but I will not idly excuse blatant pressuring.” Seonghwa continued. “Leave him be.”

After a beat, Eden gently stroked a palm over Seonghwa’s thigh, quelling, as he leaned in next to his ear. “It’s fine, he’s harmless. I like having fun with him.”

Seonghwa regarded him for a moment before nodding, the hard edge in his eyes softening with a gentle nod.

“Mm, that was hot. Hardly ever see you actually _ angry.” _ Hongjoong murmured, swaying into Seonghwa’s space to nibble at his neck.

“It’s not hot when you’re the target of it.” San whimpered, crawling away with his proverbial tail between his legs. He tried to snuggle up with Mingi and Yunho only for Mingi to shove him away, still raw from San’s earlier digs at his fellow vampire’s stamina. When he slinked over to Yeosang and Wooyoung, they were too wrapped up in each other to even pay him any mind. He ended up curling up in the middle of the bed dejectedly, hiding pouting lips and glassy eyes behind the crooks of his elbows.

“You have the most peculiar turn-ons, my love.” Seonghwa teased, chuckling softly against Hongjoong’s mouth as the hunter straddled him, kissing him eagerly as he rocked his hips down against him.

“We agreed there was no kinkshaming in this house.” Hongjoong grumbled, nipping at Seonghwa’s bottom lip.

“Pretty sure _ you _came up with that rule because you kept getting roasted.” Mingi countered.

“C’mon, everyone in this house has kinks.” Hongjoong protested.

“I have a kink! It’s called ‘coming more than once’ and it hasn’t happened for me tonight.” San whined.

“Aw, you’re so oppressed.” Wooyoung teased.

“Easy for you to say! You came _ at least _three times!” San cried.

“It might help if you didn’t insult your partners’ stamina.” Yeosang commented.

“It might help if my partners _ had _ any stamina.” San griped. “But one’s a human—which, valid excuse, we’d rather he not faint again—and the other is just the laziest vampire I know.”

Eden shook his head. “You know, you talk a lot of shit for someone who contributed to what, one and a half orgasms in the last couple hours?”

San bristled. “Oh fuck you, you’re one to talk. You probably couldn’t even manage to make me come.”

“Excuse me?” Eden asked, his tone dangerous.

“You heard me.” San said. “I bet you’re all talk and no substance, you stuffy, _ repressed—” _

His words cut off on a squeak when Eden suddenly moved in front of him, grabbing him hard by the hair. “What did you just say to me?”

San couldn’t even answer. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a broken groan.

“Oh, so you’re all out of words for me, now?” Eden goaded, gripping his hair harder.

“Ah—” San whined, tears pricking the corners of his eyes from the painful grip.

“Tell you what…” Eden drawled in that same dangerous tone as before. “You want a dick so bad? You can have mine. Prove all that talk of yours wasn’t just a bunch of empty words from a desperate cockwhore.”

Several eyes widened at the utter vulgarity of the statement, but San _ whimpered, _hands scrabbling for Eden’s thighs. He tried to reel him in, bring him closer so he could finally get his mouth on him, but he couldn’t budge the hunter even a millimeter. Eden pulled San’s face against his cock when he was good and ready, making him wait for it before finally allowing him the pleasure.

“Look at you, begging for it. You really are a filthy slut. So proud to throw yourself at whatever cock crosses your line of sight. Fucking shameless.”

San just groaned gratefully around Eden’s length, eagerly taking him down to the hilt to prove himself. He braced himself on the hunter’s thighs with his palms, but it was clear Eden still held much of his weight by his hair from the painful angle of San’s neck.

As San began moving, Eden finally eased up, still keeping a fistful of his hair tight in his grip but letting San set the pace for the moment. 

“Here you are, finally getting what you wanted, and you’re _ drooling _over it.” Eden scoffed. “You’re just so eager to be anyone’s little cocksleeve, huh?”

San’s lashes fluttered as he choked out a mostly-muffled whine. Eden must have heard Mingi’s earlier quip about San’s humiliation kink and taken it to heart.

No one had talked to him like this in _ decades, _ and he was _ living for it. _

“No wonder you were acting so dejected before.” Eden continued, beginning to rock his hips when San’s pace didn’t appease him well enough. “You _ need _this, huh? You need to be used. You aren’t really satisfied until someone’s fucked you senseless.”

San made the best effort he could of nodding his head, sputtering out a garbled whine of agreement. The tears that were threatening the corners of his eyes finally spilled over, streaking down his face.

“Poor San, left with no one to fill him up.” Eden cooed dangerously. “You were just a sad, empty little cum dumpster, huh?”

San let out a strangled sob, but it wasn’t a sound of distress. That much was obvious from how eagerly he was grinding himself down against the sheets.

God, he was _ so _fucking turned on.

He hadn’t taken his eyes off of Eden, the mask of disdain on his face just adding to San’s humiliation and shame in the best way. That was why he instantly noticed when Eden’s eyes wandered to Seonghwa, who was watching intently while Hongjoong squirmed in his lap as the vampire loosely fisted his cock. Seonghwa’s gaze was openly curious, but positively smoldering.

“This is all you’re good for.” Eden said, kicking his hips harder, until San was taking him so deep that he would have been choking had he the need to breathe.

Whatever agreeances San attempted to convey became lost and garbled in the ebb and sway.

“Maybe Seonghwa should just chain you up in the cellar and only trot you out when one of us needs to get off.” Eden suggested, looking to their leader again.

Seonghwa inclined his head, that heat still smoldering in his gaze. “What a novel suggestion, Eden.”

“I thought so.” Eden husked, hips stuttering and grip faltering minutely as he came closer and closer to the edge. “The coven’s personal fucktoy.”

San groaned manically around Eden’s cock, scrabbling desperately at his thighs for any kind of leverage as he rolled his hips erratically. He rutted down hard against the sheets with a broken moan and—though he would vehemently deny it later should it be thrown in his face—came from only the rough friction and the delight of Eden pulling out to come across his lips and tongue.

The hunter finally released the iron grip he had on his hair, letting San collapse forward and eagerly smear his fingers through the mess, pushing it into his own mouth and lewdly sucking them clean. He didn’t miss the way Eden’s eyes had been on Seonghwa in those last few moments, but he wouldn’t bother being offended. He seemed somewhat occupied helping Hongjoong as he came down from his own orgasm, apparently having been dragged out of him just moments before.

San made a show of licking the last dribbles of come from his fingertips, humming in satisfaction.

Eden grimaced as he watched, settling back by the headboard next to Seonghwa and Hongjoong once more.

“What, that doesn’t do it for you?” Hongjoong teased, still sounding a little fucked out.

“Meh.” Eden shrugged.

“I think if someone talked to me like that, I’d cry… but it was fun to watch.” Wooyoung said.

There was a hum of agreement from several of the others, including Yunho. San filed that away for later.

Eden cleared his throat. “I’ll be honest that… wasn’t as cathartic as I thought it’d be.”

“You enjoyed yourself enough to get off.” Hongjoong countered.

“I mean sure. I’m not a robot.” Eden replied. “I don’t mean to insult your abilities, San. You’re very good at that.”

“No, yeah, it’s fine, I get it.” San said dismissively, finally done cleaning the mess off of his face. “Your body was into it, but you seemed like you checked out there a bit near the end.”

“Yeah.” Eden murmured, clearing his throat uncomfortably. “It was probably less about who it was and more about who it… _ wasn’t.” _

“Mm. Not to get overly introspective post-orgy, but have you considered that you might be aspec?” San asked. “Like, Jongho’s ace and doesn’t care to participate in all this, but maybe you’re in like, a gray area?”

“I’ve… considered it. It would align with my feelings about intimacy.” Eden admitted. “I think all of you are aesthetically attractive, but other than Seonghwa and Hongjoong…”

“You don’t really want to sleep with us. Makes sense.” San shrugged. “You’ve obviously got feelings for Seonghwa, and you have a strong emotional connection to Hongjoong, so that checks out. You’re probably demisexual.”

“Probably.” Eden agreed easily. It was clear he’d already thought on it quite a bit to have so quickly come to such a conclusion.

“Given that, perhaps you could be more considerate of his limits moving forward, San?” Seonghwa suggested.

“I mean, of course I will.” San sighed dramatically, falling back onto the bed as though he were fainting. “Oh well. I’ll just have to use my romantic charms to get you to fall for me, and then you can fuck me for real.”

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Eden grunted, but he was grinning.

“It wasn’t a ‘never in a million years’, so I’ll take it.” San replied with a dreamy smile. “In the meantime, at least Yunnie and Mingi still love me.”

“You’re a terror.” Mingi said flatly.

“Yeah, but you still love me.” San countered.

“I want a refund.” Mingi grunted.

“No you don’t.” San and Yunho said in unison, before breaking out in a fit of laughter together.

“Well, this was nice.” Wooyoung piped up in a tone that might have been disingenuous or not… it could have gone either way. “But, we are all disgusting, so maybe some communal showers are in order.”

“Agreed.” Seonghwa said, sliding out of bed. “Shall we reconvene afterwards?”

“Of course.” Yeosang answered, helping Wooyoung to his feet.

“I want a sponge bath.” Mingi whined, making a dramatic show of being too tired to follow San and Yunho out of the bed.

“Oh quit it you mook.” San wheedled. “Come take a shower with us.”

It took a bit of cajoling, but eventually the bedroom had been vacated. San and Yunho happily scrubbed Mingi from head to toe while they avoided mentioning San’s embarrassing little escapade.

San thought he might not have been happier in a long, long time.

***

It was only thanks to the house having several full-sized bathrooms with obscenely large showers that everyone managed to get cleaned up so quickly. By the time everyone filed back into Seonghwa’s bedroom, he had cleaned up and changed the linens.

“This is part of the initiation, too?” Eden asked in a somewhat flat, incredulous tone.

“After group sex, group cuddles. It’s tradition!” San answered brightly, flopping down onto the bed. “Sometimes we do it just because, though.”

“Mm, quite right.” Seonghwa hummed. “San, may I borrow you for a moment?”

San ducked his head nervously, worried he was going to get yelled at again, but complied. “Um… yeah, what is it?”

“I wished to apologize for scolding you earlier.” Seonghwa told him, his voice soft and earnest. “I was not privy to the nature of your relationship with Eden. I should not have made assumptions and jumped to the wrong conclusion.”

“No, it’s—I mean, from the outside looking in, I see how it could seem like he actually hates me, but yeah, we’ve… talked about it. A little.” San let out a long sigh, then looked up at Seonghwa, beaming. “But thank you, it means a lot that you apologized.”

“I would never want to hurt your feelings.” Seonghwa replied, petting his head softly. “I know you only enjoy it when our reasons for scolding you are fabricated.”

San ducked his head again, embarrassed. “Well, head pats and praises are nice, too.”

“Of course. You’re a good boy, Sannie.” Seonghwa cooed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling back. San just preened.

“Is everyone decent?” Jongho asked from the other side of the door, not daring to step around yet.

“No one’s naked.” Yunho assured, since he was just about the only one Jongho trusted to tell him the truth.

“Sweet.” Jongho finally came around the corner, clad in pajamas and holding one of San’s plushies, a stuffed pillow-shaped dog.

“Shiber!” San cried, making grabby hands at the both of them.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be joining us.” Jongho explained as he climbed into the bed, getting comfortable next to Mingi. “Muscular vampires aren’t exactly the softest beings to sleep against, so I needed a buffer.”

“Aw, poor Jongie. That’s why you and Yunho get all the cuddles. Our soft boys. Prime real estate.” San replied, sandwiching himself between Jongho and Yunho. “Ugh, the warmth… so nice.”

“Such a cuddle-slut.” Wooyoung teased, wedging in next to Yunho and pulling Yeosang down with him.

Eden stared at the bed for a long moment, unmoving, the discomfort clear in the set of his shoulders.

Seonghwa took pity on him, inclining his head towards the door. “Eden, you are not obligated—”

“No, it’s fine, I just, uh. Could I just… have one of the edges?” He asked softly.

“Of course.” Seonghwa grinned amicably, sliding into the bed with Hongjoong and leaving the edge closest to the door open for Eden.

Seonghwa felt Yeosang throw an arm over him as Hongjoong all but laid on top of him, preferring him to the mattress. Eden finally climbed into the bed, close enough that he was right up against Seonghwa and Hongjoong with just enough room behind him that he wouldn’t be forced off the bed if anyone shifted.

“Good night, everyone!” San said cheerily, only to be greeted with a chorus of mumbled replies. It seemed like everyone was pretty tired.

“Everyone have a good night?” Jongho asked Mingi in a low voice, his head ducked against the vampire’s cheek.

“Mm, yeah, and Yunho didn’t faint, so we did all right.” Mingi replied with a toothy smirk, nuzzling his nose to the side of Jongho’s, playful. 

“Small miracles. Did you brush your teeth?” Jongho asked with a grimace.

Mingi grinned. “Just for you, doll.”

“Mm.” Jongho hummed agreeably, finally leaning in to steal a soft kiss, minty fresh as promised.

“You have a good night?” Mingi questioned in return, keeping his voice down. Yunho was already softly snoring, well and truly beat.

“Yeah, it was fine. Got some research done, worked on my Pokédex.” Jongho answered.

“Oh yeah? You getting close on that?”

Jongho shrugged. “Yeah, well, sort of. I mean, progress is progress, it’s just a lot—”

“Would you two shut the fuck up and just make out or something? Yunho’s asleep and if you wake him, I’ll skin you alive.” San complained from Jongho’s other side.

Jongho bristled, but Mingi just laughed, shaking his head.

“Fine, just go to sleep, San. Cuddle your favorite human.”

Mingi did take the rest of his advice, too, kissing Jongho sweet and languid until the two of them were too tired to move.

San, in the meantime, didn’t have to be told to hold Yunho close, reveling in his warmth.

Mingi might have been kidding, but the fact still remained that Jeong Yunho had certainly become San’s favorite human in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> An everyone/everyone scene was THE MOST requested/anticipated ANFTD-related fic, so I hope it met your expectations~ As always, you can find me on Twitter and CC, @VermillionVamp


End file.
